dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Namekian
or & |similar= }} Super Nameks (超ナメック星人) are Namekians who manage to unlock their abilities and achieve seemingly insurmountable powers. Super Nameks are not fundamentally a different type of Namekian, simply very powerful Namekians. However, most Super Nameks are susceptible to corruption and have misused their power in the past. Overview According to the FUNimation dub of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, a select group of extremely adept Namekians discovered the secret to unlock a higher level of consciousness within themselves, becoming "Super Nameks". These Super Nameks seem to be able to show off their true power, but were extremely aggressive and radically different from their agrarian counterparts. To rid their world of the new villains, the Namekians used the Dragon Balls to summon Porunga in order to banish them. Lord Slug was one of these banished Namekians. In Lord Slug, King Kai states that Super Nameks have abilities a hundredfold superior to that of regular Nameks. The only known case of a Super Namek that did not misuse his own power is the Nameless Namekian before his fission, as well as Piccolo after his fusion with Nail as well as after he was reunified with Kami. After he fused with Kami, Piccolo powered up to levels well beyond any of the existing Warrior-type Namekians ever before. Krillin called him a "Super Namek" because of his new and extraordinary powers, able to far eclipse the strength of an untrained Super Saiyan. While using his Super Namek power against Android 17, Piccolo gains a large blue and white aura. After fusing with Nail, Piccolo is referred to as a Super Namek. By the end of the manga, Piccolo is by far the most powerful Namekian, which would make him much more powerful than the "Super Namek" Lord Slug, or any of the others that are known of in the series. Piccolo could hold his own, and even take the advantage at points, in battle against an opponent as powerful as Android 17 during the Androids Saga. As the Cell Games approach, Piccolo decides to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for training. Doing so greatly increases his power level, as noted by Goku and Future Trunks. The argument is that Piccolo fused with two powerful Namekians (Kami and Nail), making him by default the most powerful Namekian. Even without fusing with Nail and only fusing with Kami, Piccolo would still be much more powerful, as noted when Nail states that if he had been reunited with Kami prior to coming to Namek, he would be more than ready to defeat the same Frieza that mauled Nail in battle. Piccolo as a Super Namek is also stronger than the average Super Saiyan such as Goten and Trunks, and by the time of the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition he becomes strong enough to hold his own against final form Frost. Game appearances Piccolo is able to utilise the Super Namek form in numerous ''Dragon Ball'' video games, notably the ''Budokai'' series, under the name "Fuse with Kami". Piccolo takes his status as a Super Namek one step further in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors when he fuses with King Piccolo. In Dragon Ball Heroes, King Piccolo is able to fuse with Kami. In the game Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, in the mission "Piccolo's Fusion", after fusing with Kami Piccolo then engages in battle with Android 17. If enough damage to opponent is done the transformation bar is charged to the max. When Piccolo powers up he transforms into a Super Namek, shortened as SN. In this form he takes a silver electric aura. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, after fusing with Kami, Piccolo becomes a Super Namek, so he can unlock his enhanced form. He can get Super Namek's statistics when he transforms into this form. Super Namek form is simply Piccolo without his weighted clothing. In the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, Piccolo, Kami, and King Piccolo can all fuse together, with the chosen body being the player's choice. Once fused they become Super Nameks. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, a Frieza's race Time Patroller named Percel mentions a time distortion where King Piccolo fuses with Kami becoming an Evil Super Namek and giving birth to powerful Mutated Namekians strong enough to take on the Red Ribbon Androids and Babidi's forces eventually resulting in three-way war between his Demon Clan, the Red Ribbon Army, and Babidi's forces. A Namekian Future Warrior can also become powerful enough to be classified as a Super Namek capable of taking on powerful fighters like Kid Buu, Mira, Demigra, Broly, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Lord Slug and Piccolo both appear as playable characters. Additionally, the Namekian Future Warrior can be classified as a Super Namek capable of taking on the likes of Lord Slug, Turles, Broly, Janemba, Meta-Cooler, Golden Frieza, and Mira in their Supervillain forms as well as defeating Mira in his final form with the assistance of Goku. Additionally like Super Namek Lord Slug, the Namekian Future Warrior can become a Great Namek after learning how to access the form through training with Piccolo and Nail in the Guru's House time rift anomaly. The fusions of the Super Namek Piccolo with other beings in Dragon Ball Fusions are all Super Nameks thanks to Piccolo's presence in the fusion. Given their power a Namekian Ultra Fusion could also be classified as a pure Super Namek (if all fusee are Namekian) or Super Namek hybrid (when a Namekian initiates the fusion with different races). Known Super Nameks *The Nameless Namekian (who later split into Kami and King Piccolo) *Piccolo (after fusing with Nail, Kami, and in some games King Piccolo) *Lord Slug *King Piccolo (after fusing with Kami or Piccolo in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, by fusing with Kami in alternate timeline mentioned in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, or by fusing with Kami in Dragon Ball Heroes) *Kami (after fusing with King Piccolo or Piccolo in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game) Gallery References es:Super Namekiano Category:Nameks Category:Transformations